1 Day, or 24 Hours
by CJ15
Summary: Not a lot can happen in one day, but more than you ever imagined can happen in twenty-four hours. If you were stuck with your worst enemy for one day, what would you do? One day can be short, or twenty-four times as long. DMHG R&R rating subject to change
1. Prologue

1 Day…or 24 Hours

Summary: Not a lot can happen in one day, but more than you ever imagined can happen in twenty-four hours. If you were stuck with your worst enemy for one day, what would you do? One day can be short, or twenty-four times as long.

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Great Hall was filled with mirthful laughter the first day back at Hogwarts. Friends reunited; enemies glared. Three seventh years were sitting at the oaken Gryffindor table that were adorned with ornate foods and golden goblets filled right to the tops with pumpkin juice. They were enjoying themselves while talking about their past summer when Professor Dumbledore made his appearance at the Head Table. All conversation was halted and his raspy voice consumed the hall.

"It is a pleasure to see the many familiar faces of years past, and the new faces of the years to come. I welcome every one of you to what should be a wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is routine that I remind you that all of the third floor corridor is forbidden to all years, including the many curious seventh years," Dumbledore announced as he looked over at the Gryffindor table.

"I must also remind you that the Forbidden Forest is…well, forbidden as its name suggests. As a special treat to the seventh years, as it is their last year here at Hogwarts, they will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade whenever they desire during their free period or after dinner. We will be having our first seventh year trip to the village tomorrow. Any seventh years that wish to attend this trip to the village tomorrow please meet in the Entrance Hall at 10 A.M. Now, before I forget I would like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. This year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore paused to allow the Slytherin table to erupt in cheers, "and this year's Head Girl is Hannah Abbott." The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers as Hannah's face turned pink.

Meanwhile, over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat in shock. _She_ was supposed to be Head Girl, not that Hufflepuff slut. How could he?! How could Dumbledore choose Hannah over her? She was beyond angry, she was enraged. Hannah had neither the grades nor the personality. But what if, what if Dumbledore had something else in store for her this year? What in the world was this old man planning?! Abruptly Hermione stood up from the table and addressed the boys.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning in the Entrance Hall then. Good night," she said softly and left the Great Hall. The boys gave her a sorrowful look and then returned to their Quidditch conversation. From across the hall, Draco Malfoy took a moment away from being congratulated and looked over at the Gryffindor table just to see the look of disappointment on Hermione's face. 'Ha. Mudblood got what she's always deserved. A wake-up call that she'll never be better than a pureblood,' Draco thought to himself as he shook hands with Professor Snape.

However, Draco was not the only one to notice this exchange. Dumbledore noticed the look on Hermione's face and her reaction to the announcement. 'Just as I wanted,' he thought to himself.

xoxox

'Maybe this is for the better. Maybe I didn't want all that responsibility. Ah crap, who am I kidding?! I wanted it! I still want it. But that's not going to happen, so I guess I'm just going to have to get over it. Come on Hermione. Pull yourself together. You're probably the alternate anyway. She'll just have to mess-up once or twice and the title's as good as mine. What am I thinking?! Sabotage?! I can't do that. I'm Hermione Granger. I can't do that. Not when Dumbledore thinks Hannah's earned it. Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione! Shut-up and go to sleep. You'll have a great time tomorrow in Hogsmeade. Now GO TO BED!'

Hermione did not fall asleep for another three hours.

xoxox

After hours of shopping at Hogsmeade, Harry glanced at his watch. It was 7:30 P.M. They were supposed to be meeting McGonagall at the Three Broomsticks in five minutes. He nudged Ron as they started walking out the door of Flourish and Blott's when they realized Hermione wasn't following them.

"C'mon Hermione!" Ron whined, "We're gonna be late! Again!"

"I'll meet you there boys. Go on ahead," Hermione said as she was in line waiting to pay for some books. The two reluctantly exited the shop and ran the rest of the way to the infamous pub.

xoxox

Pansy quickly glanced at her watch while they were paying for candy in the well-known candy store Honeyduke's. It was 7:32.

"C'mon you guys," she motioned toward Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy, "We're gonna be late for like the tenth time. I think the tenth time is a detention and there is no way I am scrubbing the potions room ever again. Ew!"

"This stupid woman in front of me is taking forever!" Draco complained and pointed to the quite large woman in front of him in line. "Go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

Pansy sighed and walked out the door of Honeyduke's sucking on a lollipop with Crabbe and Goyle following her. Draco sighed quite obviously as to get the woman's attention and started tapping his foot to show his annoyance.

xoxox

Little did either of them know, that they would _not_ be meeting anyone at the Three Broomsticks.


	2. The First Hour

1 Day… or 24 Hours

Summary: Not a lot can happen in one day, but more than you ever imagined can happen in twenty-four hours. If you were stuck with your worst enemy for one day, what would you do? One day can be short, or twenty-four times as long.

Chapter 2: The First Hour

Time: 7:35 PM

Clutching the plastic bag with all of her recently purchased books, Hermione ran through the dusty streets of Hogsmeade. Because Hermione was running, the bag began swinging, causing the force of the books to break through the bag and tumble to the ground.

"Darn it," Hermione muttered as she reached down to pick up her books, brushing all the dirt off of them. She casually glanced at her timepiece around her wrist, and noticed that it was 7:34; only one minute till curfew.

'You should be a role model if you still want that chance of becoming Head Girl,' Hermione thought, 'that means _being on time!_'

Tick…tick…tick… The second hand on her timepiece seemed to move incredibly fast.

'Almost there!' Hermione could see the lighted street sign for the Three Broomsticks, and quickened her pace.

Tick…tick…tick… Just as Hermione reached the entryway for the Three Broomsticks, her timepiece changed to 7:35.

'No one will know,' Hermione thought, 'I'll just slip in quietly and everything will be just fine.'

The door to the Three Broomsticks was open, so Hermione ran right at it, hoping to reach her destination soon.

CLUNK

Hermione tumbled back, falling down three steps. "What the…" she looked at the door, feeling the red heat spread up her cheeks. No one was standing in the doorway, so why couldn't she get inside?

Cautiously, she reached up and touched what should have been an empty space leading inside the Three Broomsticks. A small buzz pulsed through her hand and she involuntarily moved her hand away.

She tried again, receiving the same results as her first attempt.

The time was 7:36, and for all she knew, she was stuck in Hogsmeade.

xoxox

The corpulent lady in front of Draco had finally paid, so Draco handed the cashier his bag of candy.

"Is that it, sir?" the petite blonde cashier asked Draco, winking at him in the process.

"Umm, yeah," Draco answered, turned off by the girl's blunt flirting.

"That'll be 5 sickles, and while you're here, your name would be great too, so I could owl you sometime," the girl gave Draco a phony smile.

Draco handed her the money, and grabbed his bag, "Malfoy," he paused to give the James Bond effect, "Draco Malfoy."

The girl had obviously heard of the name Malfoy, because she seemed to shrink away from the counter out of fear.

Draco laughed. He loved how people feared him.

He glanced at his new dragon-skin timepiece, "7:34" he said to know one in particular.

As Draco began to walk, the full meaning of the time sunk into his head, "Crap!" and he started running towards the Three Broomsticks.

He saw Hermione Granger sitting right out side the Three Broomsticks looking quite dazed.

Not giving it a second thought, he ran past her and right into an invisible barrier where the door should have been. "Ouch!" Draco clutched his head and stumbled backwards near where Hermione was sitting, staring up at him.

xoxox

7:36PM

After watching Draco's few miserable attempts at getting inside the Three Broomsticks, Hermione spoke, "Look at your timepiece."

"What the…?" Draco looked down at his timepiece. "7:36? And your point is, Mudblood?"

Hermione grimaced at his word choice, but chose to ignore him. "We're one minute late. I guess Dumbledore was really serious when he told us that we had to be back by curfew. Didn't think he would lock us out though."

Draco's rage overtook him, "Wait till my father here's about this!" he shouted and ran at the door, fist in front of him ready to strike.

Draco pounded his fist at the invisible barrier and yelped. The dulled pain that went through him hurt, and was enough to knock him back to his senses.

Regaining his composure, Draco slowly turned back to where Hermione was sitting. "Well, since we are obviously stuck here together," Draco stressed the word 'together' and made to make it sound like the worst thing possible, "you are going to listen to me and do what I say, Mudblood."

"Over my dead body," Hermione glared at Draco.

Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Why, you slimy ferret!" Hermione yelled as she stood up. "Do you really want me to turn you back into, "Ferret Boy", ruler of all the bouncing Slytherins? Or did it go,"The Bouncing Ferret. Ruler of all the Slytherins?" Hermione commented, enraged at his pompous behavior.

"Empty treats, babe, that's all they will ever be," Draco sheathed his wand, and turned on his heels, causing a storm of dust to fly up in Hermione's face.

Hermione, being the more reasonable of the two knew that they had to stay together. She stomped her feet several times, then started running to catch up with Draco.

xoxo

7:43PM

"Ummm… Malfoy?" Hermione asked, skipping along side him as they roamed aimlessly through the streets of Hogsmeade.

"What, Mudblood," Draco asked, quite annoyed with her presence.

"Well first of all, since we don't exactly know how long we are going to be here, don't you think we should try calling each other by our first names?"

"Fine, whatever. It's Hermione, right?" Draco asked, in mock stupidity.

"Haha, very funny," she paused, "Draco."

Nothing more was said; there was nothing really more to say between two enemies who just formed a temporary alliance. And for them, the silence spoke a thousand words.

After several more minutes of walking, Hermione broke the silence. "Draco, why isn't there anybody here? You know, the village seems kind of deserted."

Draco didn't say anything; instead he walked over to the infamous Honeydukes and peered into the windows. "Nobody's here," he looked at his timepiece, "and 7:50 isn't that late."

"It's like a ghost town," Hermione remarked, "It seems that everybody disappeared after 7:35. This too weird.",

"Yeah, I guess it's just you and me," Draco said awfully quiet.

Draco let Hermione walk ahead so he could catch a glimpse of her. It was the first time he really noticed since they had been alone how she had changed. Her hair no longer resembled an overgrown garden where you don't know _what_ is going on, and her soft facial features blended well with her overall composure, giving her a natural beauty. She looked nothing like the chicks in his _PlayWitch_ magazine, but he had to admit, she was kind of pretty. Only kind of.

Hermione slowed down a little so she was even with Draco. "This reminds me of all the old Western movies my parents used to show me when I was little. I remember sitting on my dad's lap eating popcorn watching the lone cowboy walk through the black and white deserted street. You know, right before another cowboy shows up to have a shootout?" she says while putting her fingers in to a gun form and pointing them up at the sky, pretending to shoot.

"No, I don't know," Draco said, confused about what a movie was.

"Oh, right. It's a muggle thing called television. You'd probably like it."

"I probably wouldn't," Draco said, ruining the mood.

Mocking Draco, Hermione spoke, "Oh Humbug! I don't like anything to do with muggles. I am Mr. Big-Bad-Slytherin-Muggle Hater-Draco- Malfoy. Sorry I forgot."

Draco just rolled his eyes, halting the conversation between the two teens.

xoxox

8:01PM

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

They were both sitting at a rod-iron table in front of the Frothy Coffee, looking out at the moonlit sky.

"What now? Doesn't your mouth ever stop moving?" Draco asked, annoyed with Hermione's constant talking.

Hermione, ignoring Draco's rude comment, continued on with her question, maybe a little too bluntly, "Do you bend a certain way?"

"What?!?" Draco sputtered, turning his full attention to Hermione. "What do you mean do I bend a certain way?"

"Well," Hermione paused to stifle her giggles, "You know, do you like girls or boys?"

"YES!" Draco answered, a little too quickly.

"Yes you like boys? Or yes you like girls?" Hermione asked innocently, portraying a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I like girls!" Draco said, standing up. Then more relaxed, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know. This would be kind of a romantic moment; sitting with the opposite sex under a moonlit sky in a deserted village…"

Draco cut Hermione off, "Forget it. It doesn't matter whether you are guy or a girl, I still wouldn't lower myself to a mud...muggleborn."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued her sentence, "as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we will also most likely have to find a shelter and spend the night together, and it would be kind of awkward if you were… you know."

Draco drew in a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh. "Do I look gay to you?"

"Ummm…" Hermione walked over to him a rustled her hands through his slicked back hair, causing it to fall around his face. "Now you don't."

xoxox

8:25PM

"Is this the best you can find?" Hermione asked, covering herself in the Witch Weekly newspaper to protect herself from the wind.

Draco waved his wand and the newspaper transformed into a blanket. "Better?"

Draco had found a small cave towards the end of the village and decided that they could camp out there for the night. He used his wand to transform two big rocks into pillows and a Squibbler Magazine and Witch Weekly newspaper into two blankets.

"Much better," Hermione complied to their makeshift hotel room.

"Good. Now go to sleep, maybe we'll be able to get back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Draco said, and moved his blanket and pillow to the opposite side of the cave; opposite of Hermione.

"But," Hermione looked at her timepiece, "it's only 8:29! I don't normally go to bed until at least 10:30!" Hermione complained.

"Go…to…bed…" Draco stressed each word, only head as mumbles by Hermione.

Just when Draco thought Hermione was asleep, she sat up and whined, "I'm hungry."

"This is going to be a long night," Draco muttered under his breath before covering his ears with his pillow.

xoxox

8:35PM

Oh, if only Draco knew how long of a night it would be… 12 hours, right?

xoxox

A/N: Jenn here. I hoped you guys liked the first real chapter. For those of you who don't know, or haven't read our other story, there are two of us writing this, me and Catie. We alternate writing each chapter. Please remember to review; it only takes like 20 seconds (or a minute if you want to write a long review… we always love those!), and it makes us want to write more (that means more chapters out sooner!). I know you guys all have at least 20 seconds you can spare of your day, so please, be kind to aspiring writers and do unto others as you would want them to do to you!

Thanks to all who reviewed the prologue:

· Carissa

· XxAnimeLover14xX

· PINSXandXSPIKES

· Charolastras

Oh and one more thing before I forget: Please R&R the story that I am currently writing solo. It's called Roses, and my other penname is Tickled Pink89. Thanks a bunch!


	3. The Second Hour

1 Day…or 24 Hours

Disclaimer: Jk owns most of it; CJ owns the rest.

Chapter 3: The Second Hour

Time: 8:35

Draco threw the pillow off his head as he sat straight up and glared at Hermione. "If you're so damn hungry, go find yourself some bloody food and stop complaining to me!" Hermione stopped talking and stared at Draco with a straight face. "The sooner I get to sleep, the sooner this will be over," Draco said as he threw himself hard onto the ground.

"Okay, fine," Hermione calmly said as she stood up. "Won't be my problem when you're sitting here whining because you didn't get any candy when I broke into Honeydukes," she said with a grin as she stared walking towards the legendary candy store.

"What?" Draco said in disbelief as he sat up again.

"Yes, you heard me right Draco Malfoy. I'm breaking into Honeydukes because of course I, Hermione Granger, can't have any of the candy that you bought earlier. I'm considered to be lower than you, therefore making you're candy more important than me. Isn't that right?" Hermione said calmly even though she was furious. How dare he not give her any of the food he had even though she was starving!? But then again, he was Draco Malfoy.

"That's exactly right," Draco said, anger rising. "Now go off. Steal your stupid candy, while I sit here and enjoy mine," Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"Uhhhhh!!!" Hermione stomped off, turned the corner and started walking towards her destination.

xoxox

8:58 PM

Hermione had been trying for the last twenty minutes to try to get past the alarm charm on the door to Honeydukes. After one more try, she finally got frustrated.

"Ahh!" she screamed and kicked the door. The alarm started to go off, "Damn it! Ah, bloody hell." She quickly quieted the alarm.

"Having a little trouble there?" She turned around quickly only to stare right into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. She hurriedly backed away for fear of being in too close a proximity to him.

"Why, what's it to you?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well, you see I must have dropped my bag of sweets in my hurry to be on time therefore leaving me with none, and well frankly I'm quite hungry too," Draco stated casually, taking a step and closing the gap between the two. "I came to see if you've managed to break the charm yet, a difficult one to break if I remember it correctly. Seeing as you haven't broken it yet, I'll just wait here," with that said, he sat down on the sidewalk.

"You mean to say, that you've broken in here before, know the counter-spell to break the charm, and are going to sit here and wait until I figure it out?" Hermione said, her anger rising again. She knew he was doing this just to annoy her.

"Ummm, yea, that's exactly what I'm saying," Draco said, a smirk itching free on the corners of his lips.

"Oh, good," Hermione said putting an innocent smile on her face, "I'll just join you until you figure out a good time to tell me what the counter-spell is," she said, still smiling and taking a seat next to him. He just glared at her, overly annoyed that she ruined his fun.

xoxox

9:12 PM

"Now a good time?" Hermione asked as she lay on her back on the sidewalk.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

This had been going on for at least ten minutes, and Draco was finally starting to crack.

"I think now is a really good time."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said 'no' Granger," Draco said, slightly annoyed, and still sitting in the same position as before.

"Now or never; I say now!" Hermione said sitting up with the biggest grin on her face. She could tell she was getting to him.

"Will you just shut-up!"

"No."

"Now?" Draco asked, a grin on his face.

"No."

"Is now a better time for you?"

"No."

"Now?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say no, but she realized what happened. "Damn it! How the hell did you do that?" Draco just broke into a fit of laughter.

"You know, for almost being Head Girl, you're really not that smart."

At this comment Hermione forgot about everything else. _She _was supposed to be Head Girl, even Draco knew that. Draco saw the look on her face at his comment.

"If it makes you feel any better," Draco said, completely forgetting who he was talking to, "you should have been head girl, not that air-headed bimbo that I now have to share a dormitory with."

Hermione glanced up from the piece of dirt she had been staring at, "You really think so?"

"Yea, I do," Draco said looking away.

'What the hell are you doing Draco?! This is Granger. Mudblood Granger. Why are you trying to comfort her?! If anything you should be having fun because you put her down. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Pull yourself together.' Draco thought to himself as he looked up at the night sky.

xoxox

9:24

"Malfoy, I know I'm going to regret this, but could you _please_ just open the door, I'm starving," Hermione pleaded much to her dismay, but she really was hungry.

"Maybe later Granger."

"Uh!! You make me so mad," she said through her teeth making her comment barely audible. She flipped over onto her stomach so she could see Draco from the side.

'Merlin he makes me so mad! But I love his hair that way. What are you saying now Hermione, that you like the way he looks? Oh come off it, you know you've always liked the way he looks. Stop denying it. I guess I never really noticed it before though. His hair, his face, his arms, his…oh Merlin Hermione, he's turning you on! How the hell?! Look away Hermione, _just look away_.' She thought to herself while pounding her head onto her arms.

'Wow, she even more messed up than I thought,' Draco thought to himself as he raised an eyebrow at her crazed act.

"Jeez Granger if you're so hungry that you _must_ throw your head against something, then I guess that now is a good time."

"Good time to tell me the counter-spell?" Hermione asked, grin on her face and eyebrows raised with anticipation.

"No. Good time for me to open the door." Hermione's face sunk in disappointment, "It could take awhile though," Draco commented.

xoxox

9:35

After a few grueling minutes, Draco managed to break the alarm charm. They both stepped through the door into what would most likely be a great time.

xoxox

A/N: Catie here. This was kind of a stupid chapter. One of those in between things, but it did kind of show what the relationship looks like for Draco and Hermione now. A little attracted to each other at the moment. hehe Anyway, it's not very long but I hope you enjoy it!! Please review! It only takes a couple seconds, and thank you _so_ much to the wonderful people who reviewed for the last chapter:

§ Courtney11989

§ Muznakh

§ bandz

§ malfoy's lil devil

§ Legola lu

§ Tega

§ fionger

§ PINSXandXSPIKES

§ may-ann

§ XxAnimeLover14xX

§ Charolastras

§ HarryGinnyluv

§ Pure Sunshine

§ Amber

§ NitenGale

Oh my frickin God!!! That's a lot of people! We both love you all so much!! We were so excited when we saw how many reviews we got, and only after two chapters! We love you all dearly! Thanks for your support!! We hope to have the next chapter up soon, and sorry I didn't get this up yesterday but I was gone like the whole day.

Much love,

CJ


	4. The Third Hour

1 Day… or 24 Hours

DISCLAIMER: JK owns most of it; CJ owns the rest.

Chapter 4: The Third Hour

Time: 9:35PM

Honeyduke's was Hermione's version of her favorite muggle game, Candyland. Every wall was lined with sweets of all shapes and sizes. Gooey candy and sticky candy. Candy that would make you turn into something unpleasant, and candy that would make you feel happy. Yummy candy, and candy that shouldn't even be called candy. Honeyduke's had it all.

The pungent fragrance of chocolate was the first thing Hermione noticed as she ran into the store which Draco just broke into. She ran into the middle of the store and twirled around in a circle mirthfully, giggling with ecstasy. The smell of the chocolate and delicious candy was overwhelming for Hermione and it was making her delirious.

Draco watched Hermione spin around with amusement from where he was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked, laughing a little bit, and then quickly faking a cough to cover it up. Hermione's happiness was spreading.

"Doesn't this make you feel like you were ten again?" Hermione asked, "You know, breaking into candy store?"

"Doesn't that make you feel like you are going to vomit?" Draco asked, referring to her spinning.

Hermione stopped spinning and began to walk around, bumping into everything within a 10-foot radius of her.

"Whoa!" Hermione bumped into a shelf containing millions of jars of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, sending a few of the jars to come falling down on her head.

She reached her hands out to try to catch them, but ended up loosing her balance and falling into the arms of Draco.

"Whoops, got a little dizzy there," Hermione remarked as Draco settled her on her own feet.

"Who knew Hermione Granger would go crazy in a candy store," Draco mumbled as Hermione walked over to the chocolate lollipop isle.

xoxox

9:45

"Draco!" Hermione yelled gleefully from across the store, her voice reverberating across the walls.

Draco, who was caught up looking at the many different flavors of candy apples, pretended he couldn't hear her and went back to counting the apples.

When there was no response from Draco, Hermione tried again, "DRACO!!!!" she said a little louder.

Realizing that she wasn't the type of person to be ignored, Draco took a couple candy apples and went to go find Hermione. "What now?" he yelled.

He found Hermione in the last isle jumping up and down, trying to reach something on the top shelf.

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat to get her attention.

Hermione stopped jumping, and turned towards him. "Oh, thank Merlin you're here!" Hermione said walking over to Draco, "You're tall, can you reach the kilometer long licorice for me?" Hermione pointed towards the big coils of red licorice on the top shelf.

Draco was tall, but he wasn't _that_ tall.

"I can't reach it," Draco said. The shelf with the licorice was at least 4 feet above Draco's head. "Do you have your wand?"

"No, I left it back at the door. I don't feel like walking _all the way_ over to the door to get it," Hermione stated, as she stared up at the licorice trying to figure out how to get it.

"Is the licorice that important to you?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It is very important," Hermione asked, still willfully looking up at the licorice.

"Fine, get on my back," Draco said, kneeling down so Hermione would be able to get on his back.

"What?" Hermione looked at him like Voldermort had just come out of Draco's ears and was dancing in circles around Draco.

"You know, wrap your legs around my stomach with your stomach pressing against me," Draco said, unaware of how uncomfortable he was making Hermione.

"I'm too heavy for you," Hermione said, her cheeks turning the color of a true Gryffindor.

"Don't be silly. Get on me!" Hermione's eyes popped.

"Jeeze, a little anxious are we?" Hermione asked, her wit coming back.

Draco stood up, straightening his back and stared at her, impatiently. "Do you want your licorice or not?"

"Fine," Hermione carefully walked around to the other side of Draco and slid her arms around his shoulders, jumping up onto him.

Draco grunted.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed.

"What?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed.

"You grunted!"

"And?"

"People normally grunt when they lift a heavy object, and you grunted when I jumped onto your back!"

"You're not heavy," Draco said, positioning his hands on Hermione so she didn't keep slipping.

"Then why did you grunt?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't answer her.

"Draco?"

Sighing, Draco answered in a quiet voice, "It wasn't a 'I'm lifting a heavy object' grunt, it was more of a 'I'm a teenage male lifting a really pretty girl even if she is a muggle born and it's turning me on' grunt," Draco shut his mouth. He could not believe he just said that.

Hermione became uncomfortably aware that Draco's hands were on her butt to keep her up and tried to squirm out of his hands. "Umm, you know what Draco, I don't really want the licorice anymore, so umm, you can let me down if you want."

Before an incredibly embarrassed Draco had time to release Hermione, she had half way squirmed out of his grip, causing Draco to topple backwards on top of her, only making matter worse.

"Hermione pancake, Hermione pancake," Draco heard Hermione mumble from underneath him.

Draco quickly rolled off of Hermione and sat up, mumbling a shy "sorry".

"S'okay," Hermione answered sitting up, too. She didn't exactly _mind_ having Draco on top of her, except his elbow was digging into her upper womanly parts in a quite uncomfortable way.

After a painfully still silence, Hermione said, " So, maybe the animated gummy bears would be a better choice?"

xoxox

10:10

Without realizing it, Hermione and Draco had both drifted towards Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which were still scattered over the floor due to Hermione's dizziness. It wasn't their fault that opposites attract.

Hermione was busy looking through the pile picking out all of the jellybeans that somewhat resembled strawberry.

"Are you going to take all of the red ones?" Draco asked, amused at Hermione's behavior.

"Uh-huh," Hermione said, not even bothering to look up.

After she had a pile of at least 50 in her hand she sat down on the edge of the shelf. Carefully picking one of the jellybeans that looked safe, Hermione cautiously put it in her mouth, chewing slightly.

"GROSS!" Hermione yelled and quickly spit the chewed up jellybean out of her mouth, unfortunately landing smack-dab on Draco's forehead.

Draco stood paralyzed, and Hermione looked apologetically at him as she released the remainder of her jellybeans onto the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she offered him her unused handkerchief.

Draco didn't say anything; his facial expressions spoke a thousand words. Without taking his eyes off of Hermione, he slowly raised his hand and wiped the jellybean off of his forehead.

"What flavor was it?" Draco asked slowly, once he had removed the detestable bean.

"I really don't know, and I don't care to find out, either," Hermione laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

xoxox

10:20

After the jelly bean incident, Hermione and Draco had gone separate ways to find the rest of the candy that they wanted, and decided to meet each other back by the entrance when they were done.

Draco had arrived first and sat down next to a statue of A.T. Honeyduke, the owner of Honeyduke's. He rummaged through his bag of candy and pulled out a package of animated gummy bears.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" they all squealed when they saw Draco reach for the bag of sugary goodness.

CHOMP. No more _animated_ gummy bears.

Hermione came over, her hands so full of sweets that she had to cradle them up against her chest so they would fall, and unconsciously sat down right next to Draco.

"What all did you get?" she asked between bites of her 'Peppermint Ice-so cold that you will get a frostbitten mouth'.

"I already ate my animated gummy bears, and I also got some Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Gum and Fizzing Wizbees," Draco replied as he opened a Chocolate Frog.

"What card did you get?" Hermione asked curiously about the Wizard Trading Cards you got inside each Chocolate Frog.

"Voldermort," Draco replied, coolly.

"Oh my Merlin! Are you serious? Let me see!" Hermione gasped as she leaned over, practically on top of Draco, to see the card.

Draco could smell Hermione's hair as she bent over to see the card. He swore she put drugs in it; the smell was so addicting. She was intoxicating to him.

"You liar!" Hermione said, as she slowly got up, only 5 inches away from Draco's face.

"I know," Draco said little-by-little closing the gap between their faces.

CRASH!

Hermione and Draco pulled apart right before their lips touched and looked to where the noise came from.

The door of Honeyduke's had swung open do to the strong wind and knocked the statue of A.T. Honeyduke down, shattering it into a million pieces.

Hermione looked at Draco with her eyebrows raised while biting her lip. "We didn't do it."

"No, but we were just about to do this," Draco said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

xoxox

10:35PM

A/N: Jenn here. I know what your thinking; Hermione and Draco are going to kiss and erase all of the bad things that have happened between them and they will forget about their past and become fervent lovers. Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

Wow! I have never gotten this many reviews for only 3 chapters. You guys are all so encouraging in your reviews; you're amazing! Thanks to:

Tega, XxAnimeLover14xX, HarryGinnyluv, Melody, Applescm, Legola lu, CrystalDragonfly, Sugar 'n spice, PINSXandXSPIKES, MissAurora14DP, Pixieballerina, and Pure Sunshine 

Love,

C&J


	5. The Fourth Hour

1 Day…or 24 Hours

DISCLAIMER: JK owns most of it; CJ owns the rest.

Chapter 5: The Fourth Hour

Time: 10:35 PM

"No, but we were just about to do this," Draco said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

The world disappeared, and Hermione's hands lifted around his broad shoulders.

'Wait, isn't there a reason I shouldn't be doing this?' Hermione thought as the kiss was deepened. 'Oh, you mean other than the fact that he's Draco Malfoy, no.' Hermione's eyes popped open when she remembered who she was kissing and immediately she pushed him away.

"Umm…yea…"Hermione whispered and then quickly walked out of the store, grabbing her wand and no candy in hand.

xoxox

10:39 PM

Draco was walking in the opposite direction of Hermione. Taking advantage of his alone time, he tried to calm himself, and his mind, down.

'Honestly Draco, out of all things to do at that moment. Why that?! Yea, okay I understand the smell thing, but going as far as kissing her? Maybe next time just enjoy the smell. Don't take advantage of her smell. Well what if I _want_ to take advantage of her smell?' The two sides of Draco kept fighting for quite awhile. 'I know that you have been 'deprived' of certain activities for five weeks, but just because your hormone rate is probably soaring, doesn't mean you can act on impulse.' The other side, the side that wanted to kiss Hermione, shot back. 'Well next time, I'll act on impulse just because you said that.' Draco thought he was losing his mind; instead he seemed to be gaining more of it. What in the world was he supposed to think now? What was he supposed to do? The two sides of his mind were going crazy. 'Okay, I'll just act like it never happened. I'll make her think she was hallucinating. That's it; I'll make her think she's crazy. Besides, she has to listen to me, I'm Draco Malfoy.'

xoxox

10:41 PM

Hermione was sitting at a table outside the café where the pair sat earlier, the Frothy Coffee.

'Jeez, who thought of that stupid name anyway?!' Hermione didn't really hate the name, she was just upset with herself. She kissed Draco Malfoy. As far as she knew, her life was over. First, the whole school would know, then would come the taunting, and finally the teasing of her friends. That would go on the whole year. That's how it always was with Draco Malfoy, why would it be any different now? It didn't help that he kissed her first; he would simply come up with an excuse. 'Ha, that's probably what he's doing right now,' Hermione thought to herself as she stood from the table and started walking down the street.

xoxox

10:56 PM

This was the first time Hermione really noticed the beauty of Hogsmeade. The magnificent brick that lined the shops or the hint of yellow from a flower box across the street. The incredible colors, the colors that makes this town what it is. Hermione was always so busy shopping or talking about who bought what, that she never noticed the splendor of this astonishing village.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione commented out loud to no one in particular.

"I would agree, but it depends what you're talking about." Hermione whipped her head around to the side to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the side of a run-down, long forgotten shop.

"I was talking about this village, mind you," Hermione said walking right past him, pretending absolutely nothing happened.

"It's about time we found some place to spend the night. You're apparently _very_ good at breaking alarm charms," Draco said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, I'm rolling on the ground with laughter," Hermione shot back as she rolled her eyes. "But you're right; it is about time we found a place to stay. I'm not about to sleep on the ground, as you suggested earlier."

'Good. She's going along with my plan,' one side of Draco's mind commented. 'Well, not exactly. She doesn't think she hallucinated.' 'Oh would you shut-up! At least she _is_ pretending that nothing ever happened.' Draco smiled to himself; this might not be so bad.

xoxox

11:11 PM

They arrived at The Hogs Head some time later.

"Draco, the owner is upstairs sleeping," Hermione whispered, stressing the fact that they will get caught.

"I know," Draco said giving Hermione a look, "which is exactly why we are sneaking in through the window."

"No!" Hermione said worriedly. "We'll get caught!"

"We will with all this talking your doing!" Draco loudly whispered.

After a few minutes of fidgeting with the drainpipe on the side of the pub, Draco managed to create a ladder leading to a second story window.  Hermione started climbing first, Draco followed.

"This is so weird," Hermione whispered.

"What is?" Draco asked, quite annoyed that she stopped climbing, heightening their chances of being caught.

"This is so very, deeply Slytherin of me," Hermione said, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"What?" Draco said hoarsely; those words were so hot coming out of her mouth.

"Well, I'm just saying, Gryffindors always do the right thing and this so…Slytherin, so naughty of me."

This was turning Draco on like you wouldn't believe. Why, might you ask? He didn't even know. He just knew that he had to get her up to that room.

"Keep going!" Draco loudly whispered, to keep from being heard. They continued climbing the ladder until they reached the window. Hermione glanced through the glass to make sure that no one occupied the room at the moment. When she was sure no one was there, she pushed the window inward. After some force, the window was pushed open, and they both climbed in.

xoxox

11:29 PM

"Draco?" Hermione asked quietly as they were both sitting in front of the just made fire. He turned to look at her in recognition.

"What would you have given that, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best?"

"Give what?" Draco asked, one eyebrow raised.

"That kiss in Honeydukes."

"Why?" Draco said chuckling, "still thinking about it Granger?"

"Well, I was just wondering how far up on your scale it rated," Hermione said still refusing to look him straight in the eye.

"Oh are we now admitting that we care?"

"No," Hermione said turning to glance at him, a smirk on her lips, "I'm just positive I can do much, much better." Truth be told, she wanted him…bad.

She was killing him. How in the world was Mudblood Granger turning him on?!

xoxox

11:35 PM

Her back hit the wall and he crushed her against him again. The entire length of his body ground against her and feminine power surged through her blood as she tasted his desire.

There was no need for this, except that he wanted her and the thought of denying the answering flame inside his body wasn't something he could even consider in the inferno of need that coursed through him.

xoxox

A/N: Catie here. Okay, so here's another chapter. Things kinda get interesting…lol. Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I was so frickin busy!! Anyway, I hope you all like it. And thank you so much to all of you who reviewed for chapter 4. You truly made our day:

§ fionger

§ Legola lu

§ pixieballerina

§ Storywritter10791

§ Weasley's Girl-35

§ jessjica

§ NeLLy22

§ MoonSpiker

§ XxAnimeLover14xX

§ Applescm

§ THE VAMPIRE IN THE SHADOWS          

§ amber

§ Pure Sunshine

§ PINSXandXSPIKES

You all are so wonderful!!

Much love,

C&J


	6. The Fifth Hour

1 Day… or, 24 Hours

DISCLAIMER: JK owns most of it; CJ owns the rest.

Chapter 6: The Fifth Hour

Time: 11:35PM

Hermione felt Draco's hands roam every inch of her body in a way that made her feel like she was on fire. His touch didn't make her feel slutty or guilty about what she was doing, instead it made her feel like she had found the missing piece of her life-puzzle. Her soul was drinking him in, and pouring out her heart at the same time. Everything she had been taught when she was younger seemed to dissolve under Draco's touch, and her morals didn't seem to matter anymore. She knew she should stop, but she couldn't; her body seemed to have a mind of its own.

Draco had never felt more alive than when he was with Hermione. Hermione was like a match igniting his passion. Draco knew that if they kept this up, he wouldn't be able to stop until they had done the very deed both of them were secretly afraid to do. Luckily, Hermione helped him make his decision.

Once Hermione felt Draco's hand slip under her shirt and begin to push it up ever so slightly, Hermione knew they had to stop. They might be stuck in Hogsmeade for a while, and she didn't want them to be uncomfortable around each other if something happened to go wrong.

"Draco," Hermione breathed, out of breath, "we need to stop. I can't do this."

Draco slightly pulled back, slightly disappointed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

When Hermione noticed Draco still hovering over her and giving her the looks of a carnivorous wolf, Hermione slightly pushed him away. "I mean it Draco."

"I know you do, but I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, Hermione," Draco said, solemnly and got off her completely, resting his back against the headboard.

"What do you mean, Draco? I don't seem to follow you," Hermione sat up at a ninety-degree angle so she could look him straight in the eye.

"Hermione I can't go on like this. Being stuck here in Hogsmeade with you is _killing _me. Every time I look at you, I picture your satiny legs wrapped around me in the midst of passion," Draco took a very much needed breath and reminded himself that in order to share a fulfilling relationship, you must be able to talk to your partner and share your feelings, "Every time you pull away from me in the middle of a kiss, you pull away a part of me. I'm falling for you Hermione, and you are sending me crashing down. I want, no, I need you to tell me how you feel for me, because I cannot physically continue 'this' with you if you do not feel the same way about me. I never thought I would say this, I mean, I _am_ talking to Hermione Granger, heroine of Gryffindor, but I am simply attracted to you."

Draco stopped, and looked at Hermione. Her face was white and her chocolaty eyes seemed frozen onto Draco, like a tongue on a frozen flag pole. Draco felt himself twitching with need of her reply.

"Hermione, please answer me," he said, trying to maintain his physique.

"I don't know what to say Draco," Hermione answered truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Draco asked, anxiously, but not getting his hopes up.

"I mean I don't know if I like you. Physically, I am attracted to you. I would love to know how if feels to run my hands up and down your Quidditch-ripened muscle corded back. And I would tangle my hands in your silky hair and pull you closer to me right now, but… I just don't know," Hermione trailed off, looking at the ground, afraid to look into Draco's eyes.

Hermione wanted to say so many more things, but the things she wanted to say couldn't be put into words. She was in shock because of what he just said. He always seemed so fluent with words and comebacks, and she always seemed to stumble on what to say next.

"There is something more you want to say?" Draco said, reading her mind.

There was a pause before Hermione said anything to Draco; she seemed to be collecting her thoughts and tactfulness. "Words aren't like erasable ink, Draco. You can't just expect me to pounce on you and be like, "You're forgiven; lets go have sex now." It just doesn't work that way.  You have called me some really mean and hateful things that I _know_ you meant when you said them to my friends and I definitely have an _attraction_ for you, but I'm not sure I am ready to have a _relationship_ with you. I'm sorry Draco."

About a million emotions crossed Draco's face before his expression became impassive. Surprisingly, he seemed to shake off whatever he was feeling and speak, "I understand, Hermione."

Hermione blinked a few times, as if not sure she heard him right, "You understand?"

"Yes, I do. I've been a complete ass the last 6 years and I have no right to put you in a position like this. I should have thought about it before I told you all of what I did," Draco said, somberly.

Hermione walked up to him and gave him a big bear hug, trapping him within her arms. "No, I'm glad you told me. It made me realize that even the seemingly cold, heartless Malfoy's do have a heart buried deep inside of them," Hermione backed away and thumped his chest, right above his heart.

Draco's cocked his head and smiled down on Hermione, "Then why don't we change the 'Slytherin's hate Gryffindor's' history and just be friends? Maybe if I am lucky, one day we might become friends."

Hermione looked up at Draco and a smile flashed across her face, "I'd like that. And maybe, that day might come sooner than you think."

xoxox

12:10AM

Once Draco and Hermione had finally finished arguing about who would sleep where…

Midnight Draco saw Hermione walk over and get a pillow from the bed and a spare blanket from the pitifully small closet in the hotel room and lay on the floor next to the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Draco asked, curiously.

"I'm sleeping on the floor. I don't think it's a good idea if we share a bed at this point in time," Hermione said as she lay down on one side of the blanket, wrapping the other side over her.

"No way," Draco said, getting off the bed in order to grab the blanket and pillow Hermione was currently using. "There is no way that I am allowing a woman to sleep on the floor while I sleep on the bed."

"But Draco…" Hermione protested, fruitlessly.

"No buts, Hermione. If anybody should be sleeping on the floor, it's me, but I refuse to do that. You are going to sleep right here," Draco patted the spot on the bed next to him, "next to me."

Hermione stared at him, eyes wide, as if contemplating if she should protest more or give in to his claims. Realizing that Draco wouldn't take no for an answer, Hermione gave in to his request. Or maybe it was just the satin sheets and fluffy looking bed that was so inviting to her. Or maybe it was the silhouetted figure of Draco lying on his side facing her… She was on the bed in no time, even if they were _just_ friends.

…They both got into bed and attempted the journey through slumber. Even though there was about a mile in-between the two bed-sharers, Hermione still felt really uncomfortable. She was curled up in a fetal position on the very edge of her side of the queen bed, and Draco was, well, not. Draco seemed more comfortable sleeping next to Hermione than she was next to him.

xoxox

12:15

RUSTLE, RUSTLE, RUSTLE.

 Draco turned around and saw Hermione twisted up in the sheets; her position kept changing every few seconds. Who would have guessed that Hermione Granger was an insomniac?

Hermione couldn't fall asleep. Every time she was about to drift off, she thought about Draco lying right across the bed from her. What if she snored or ground her teeth in her sleep? Draco would never let her live it down. She made up her mind that she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep until Draco was playing 'super hero' in his dream world.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, his voice almost tangible in the blanket of darkness gloved around them.

"Huh?" Hermione answered in a half-awake mumble.

"Are you asleep yet?"

"Does it sound like I am?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed that Draco wasn't saving the world, or in his case, destroying the world, yet.

Keeping his body flat, Draco turned his head towards Hermione. "Nope, I guess not."

Hermione imitated Draco's actions and gave him a slight smile with her eyebrows raised, "Good night Draco." Hermione turned her head away from Draco and stared at the stucco ceiling through closed eyelids. 

xoxox

12:18

Draco's eyelids, heavy with sleep, finally shut and his breathing became slow and shallow.

Hermione noticed this, and finally, she was able to relax and realize just how tired she was. Right now, more than anything she wanted to fall asleep. Except, as Hermione recognized, when you try to fall asleep, it never works. Suddenly the room was too hot and stuffy, the thin sheets were sticking to her half clothed form, and she had to pee. Badly.

Hermione peeled the sticky covers off of her and slowly sat up, her feet dangling off the end of the bed. She got up and tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to wake Draco up. 'I already had to wait for him to fall asleep once; I'm not too confident that I can do it again,' she thought.

She opened the bathroom door and squinted through the blinding, bright lights, accidentally knocking over a few of the hotel bathroom goodies. "Too bright, too bright," she mumbled before hushing herself. She performed the humanly ritual that overcomes us all, and, now that her eyes had adjusted to the bright light, looked at herself in the hotel mirror.

She wasn't staring back at the same Hermione that she was for 18 years of her life. This was the new Hermione who had gone and made out with the one person she once thought was the most horrific person on earth, and for once she had not cared about how many rules she was breaking. Because that's what they were doing, right? Breaking rules. They stole from Honeyduke's and they broke into the Hog's Head. How much more would she have to do here with Draco before she was considered the person she swore she would never be? Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom and carefully got back into bed. Not before changing the temperature on the WizTemp5000, though.

xoxox

12:28

Waiting for sleep to bless her waning body, Hermione remembered that it only takes the average wizard or muggle seven minutes to fall asleep.

Only seven minutes…

xoxox

12:35AM

If only she had conjured herself a dreamless sleep potion, she would have saved herself from a night of tumultuous, but passionate, dreams.

xoxox

A/N: Jenn here. Took awhile, but this chapter is finally out. If you haven't been able to tell yet, this story is going to be full of twists and turns, so put on your helmets; you are in for a bumpy ride! We probably won't be able to get another chapter out this weekend because, like you all know, it's a holiday. I wish I could read you all of the emails I sent Catie this week. They basically went along the lines of, "OMGOMGOMGOMG. They like us, they really like us!!!!" (I'm talking about the reviews, incase you guys didn't catch on. You are all amazing; we love you all! Thanks to:

· **Daydreamz87**

· **Amber**

· **kkk**

· **PINSXandXSPIKES**

· **valentines-hater**

· **Applescm**

· **cris**

· **Weasley's Girl-35**

· **pixieballerina**

· **XxAnimeLover14xX**

· **Hustler**

· **Jessjica**- haha, loved your review; it was very cute and sweet!!! :-)

· **Hells Angel**

· **pat-vampire**

· **Pure Sunshine**

· **Nelly22**

· **I-LOVE-SPENCER**

· **Fionger**

· **NitenGale**


	7. The Sixth Hour

1 Day…or 24 Hours

Chapter 7: The Sixth Hour

Time: 12:35 AM

If only she had conjured her dreamless sleep potion, she would have saved herself from a night of tumultuous, but passionate, dreams.

xoxox

The feel of skin on skin. The passion growing with each alluring kiss. The caress of his hot breath against her ear. It was all so intoxicating. Like a drug; addicting, captivating, it kept her coming back for more.

Hermione felt like she was on fire. Her nerves were on end all over her body. Where ever his skin touched hers it would burn. Burn in pleasure; a pleasure so incredible you were practically high. Her breath was becoming more ragged by the second. She arched into him as he kissed her neck, and she let a moan escape her lips.

xoxox

12:49 AM

"Draco," Hermione moaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned.

Draco was half-asleep and he could have sworn he heard Hermione say his name. Just at that moment, Hermione sat bolt up right in bed. Her breathing was shallow and she had a look of disbelief on her face. She slowly turned her head to look at Draco, who was now sitting up, and her eyes widened. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"What the hell did I do now?" Draco asked himself as he laid back down, trying to fall back asleep.

xoxox

12:51 AM

Hermione splashed cold water on her face. What in the world was she just dreaming about?! She was in shock.

'But that was a damn good dream.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Wonder if he's really like that? Eh, he is from what I hear.' As Hermione thought that, she sank down to the ground leaning on the back of the bathroom door. 'What is wrong with me?! Maybe I am attracted to Draco Malfoy. I guess I just didn't realize it before.' Hermione thought with a look of realization on her face. 'What a hell of a way to realize.' She sat there for awhile longer, trying to calm herself, contemplating her next move. Whether she should get up and have to face Draco again, or stay in the bathroom the whole night. A decision finally came to her.

Hermione got up off the floor, now calm, and brushed her teeth. (A/N: What can I say?! A girl should always be aware of her breath! lol) She straightened herself out and walked out of the bathroom. She could hear Draco's light snores and knew he had fallen back asleep. 'I'll just have to talk to him later then.' Hermione thought as she started the fire back up again and curled up in a chair, knowing she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep that night…even if she tried.

xoxox

1:11 AM

Draco had been lying there for quite some time staring at Hermione. He had been contemplating, wondering if he'd done the right thing earlier, telling Hermione how he felt. He had never been able to do that before. He had been trained not to show any feeling, and there he was pouring his heart out to his worst enemy. There was some quality that she possessed that brought out the best in him. The side that most people didn't even know existed. He was a completely different person around her when she wasn't surrounded by her two side-kicks, Potter and Weasel. For example, take the way he acted today. He was actually nice to her earlier in Honeydukes, before he had time to figure things out. Draco didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew he had more than just an attraction for Hermione, and it was killing him that she didn't feel the same way.

xoxox

1:11 AM

There was so much to tell him. She could see the look in his eyes before when she said she didn't know. Now she does. How she wanted to be more than friends, and that scared her beyond belief. She knew what Harry and Ron would say, but she didn't care. They didn't control her, she made her own decisions. They would have to deal. They could still hate him for all she cared, but she didn't. She was far from it at the moment. She liked him, she liked him a lot. And she was falling, falling fast…

xoxox

1:27 AM

Draco couldn't stand it anymore; he had to talk to her. He got up out of bed, walked over to Hermione, and sat down in the chair next to her. She slowly turned her head towards him, and they stared into each other's hearts for awhile.

"Draco," Hermione said looking away, "I need to talk to you."

His heart sank at that very moment; he knew he made a mistake.

"I know now. I saw the look in your eyes. How much I hurt you, but I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't care what anybody else thinks, and I want to be more than just friends Draco. I want you." She looked up at him with hope.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Draco said turning to face her. The fire was reflected in her eyes, making them that much more beautiful. Making _her_ that much more beautiful. She was nothing he'd seen before, and now that she felt the same way…

They stared at each other for awhile longer, Draco then leaned over and placed his lips on hers. This kiss was different from the last. It was more meaningful. He got up, lips still locked, and kneeled by Hermione. He put his hands on her legs and she melted into him.

xoxox

1: 35 AM

A/N: I know, I know, short chapter, but you have NO idea how frickin busy I was!! So sorry it to soooo long to get done!!! Anyway, I hope you like what's goin on with the plot. If you have any ideas please email BOTH of us. We'd love to hear you're ideas. And what would this story be without reviewers?! Thanks a muchos to those to reviewed for chapter 6:

Elly8 

Shaz 

fionger 

CozzaGirl16 

Darkwolf90

pixieballerina 

Kigomae 

Andrea 

average jane 

NitenGale 

NeLLy22 

Applescm 

Rare Black Rose 72 

Pure Sunshine 

XxAnimeLover14xX 

Jessjica 

We both love you all SO much!!! Jenn's gone for the weekend so we'll hope to have the chapter up as soon as she gets back (she said she would write when she was there).

Much love,

C&J


	8. The Seventh Hour

1 Day, or 24 Hours

DISCLAIMER: JK owns most of it; CJ owns the rest.

Chapter 8: The Seventh Hour

Time: 1:35AM

Draco's hands wrapped around Hermione's neck in way that was sure to leave bruises. His body crushed against hers as he forced her on the ground, his hips roughly grinding against hers, and her body floundering beneath him. One hand was trying to push Draco off her, and the other was stretched out to her side, trying to reach her wand that was strategically placed beyond her reach.

Hermione slightly rolled to the side, feeling the grit on the ground prick at her skin. Draco's grip on her neck loosened slightly, and she took this opportunity to yell, "Malfoy!"

After many fruitless attempts of grabbing her wand, she gave up and placed her now unoccupied hand on his naked back, dragging her nails across his flawless skin as hard as she could.

"Ahhh, you bitch!" Draco screamed in agony as he moved away from her to grab his own wand, blood streaming down his back in sanguine rivers.

Hermione scurried across the floor on all fours, the flesh on her hands ripping on the rough, gritty floor, and desperately tried to grab her wand.

But Draco was faster.

He ran Hermione into a small dusty corner and pointed his wand at her, "Now you will pay, Mudblood. You will finally get what you deserve."

Hermione cringed and braced herself, expecting the worse. She watched as Draco's mouth moved, his wand still pointing at her. "Crucio!" he yelled, and all of his pent up hatred for the girl in front of him turned tangible as the curse flew out of his wand hit the terrified girl.

1:50AM

"No!" Minerva McGonagall abruptly sat upright, breaking the terrible nightmare she was having. "It was just a nightmare," she whispered to herself, "it was just a nightmare." Even though she wanted to believe that it truly was only a nightmare, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was some truth to this dream. "I can't stand it any longer; I have to know that Hermione is safe," she mumbled and let her feet drop to the floor into her burgundy slippers so she could go to talk to Dumbledore.

1:55AM

It seemed to Severus Snape that the Headmaster never slept. He, too, was plagued with a dream similar to McGonagall's, except in his, Draco was the victim. Unnerved by the dream, he decided to pay old Dumbledore a visit, and found that McGonagall was already there.

"Professor," he greeted her curtly.

"Severus," she returned the greeting in the same tone. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to ask why he was here at almost 2 in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep with the fact that one-two of our students are missing," he replied.

McGonagall ignored his slip up. She was aware of the special treatment he gave his students, and it slightly peeved her. "It seems we have similar sleeping patterns."

Before Snape could reply, Dumbledore entered his office. "Ah, Minerva," he paused and turned to Snape, "Severus. What an unexpected surprise! What brings you two to my office this early in the morning?"

In a shaky tone, McGonagall answered for the two of the worried professors, "I'm worried about Hermione and Draco…"

"Ah, nothing to worry about," Dumbledore cut her off, "I know where they are, and they are perfectly fine. They will return to us in no time."

"I'm sure they are fine where they are, but that's not what I'm worried about. As you know, Hermione and Draco haven't exactly been the closest for the past six years."

Snape nodded his head in agreement.

McGonagall continued, "I'm more worried about how they will act _together_. Putting them together is like putting a male and a female Black-Widow spider together," she paused for a dramatic effect, "The female ends up eating the male."

Snape laughed then mumbled under his breath, "I think in our case, the male will end up eating the female."

McGonagall shot him a dirty look, "Are you doubting Hermione? Even though she wasn't made Head Girl, she still is an incredibly bright student and I fully trust her." She paused, "On that subject, Albus, why _wasn't _Hermione been made Head Girl? I know for a fact that she had most of the votes from the teachers."

"Excluding me," Snape said to no one in particular, "She's too much of a know-it-all."

His comment gained him another dirty look from McGonagall. "Severus," McGonagall began firmly, "you need to stop being so harsh on that girl. It's hard enough for her to fit in among most students because of her Muggle parents, and you need not make it worse on her. For my past years at Hogwarts, I have put up with you being prejudice to my Gryffindors, and I…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat to silence McGonagall's ranting, "Enough, Minerva. Severus, please stop these comments at once. We have two missing students that I am sure you both care about, since they are both members of your corresponding house."

McGonagall and Snape stopped bickering and pivoted towards Dumbledore, giving him their full attention.

"Now, first of all, to answer your question, Minerva, regarding Hermione not performing the duty of Head Girl. As you had bluntly stated before, it is a well-known fact that Hermione and Draco do not get along. Fate decided that both would be the top of their class, but I decided against having them both take on this responsibility because I did not want one of them to, as you put it, be "eaten" by the other," he chuckled, "so I replaced one of them _temporarily_."

"Is there method to this madness?" McGonagall asked, obviously upset that Draco was the one who got the position.

"Of course there is, Minerva," Snape interceded, "We both know that we would have had a very unpleasant visit from Lucius Malfoy. He knew his son was ranked number one in the male population, and he would have been _very_ upset if Draco was not chosen as Head Boy, even if it was only temporarily. Albus did all of us a favor."

McGonagall remained tight-lipped and faced Dumbledore, "What do you mean _temporarily_?"

"Do you really think that I would leave two of our students behind accidentally?"

Minerva knew that Dumbledore wouldn't, "What are you getting at?" she questioned, suspiciously.

Snape, now interested in this, stopped examining the portraits on the wall and turned towards the conversation.

"I'm saying that I have a reason for leaving them there."

"And that being…?"

"Friendship," Dumbledore said bluntly.

"Friendship?" Snape asked, knowing that it was impossible to find between a Malfoy and a Muggle-born.

"Yes. Trapping them in Hogsmeade _together_ was the perfect solution. If you were stuck with your worst enemy for one day, what would you do? You can't stay enemies forever, especially when you have to depend on each other to find a way back home," Dumbledore smiled, proud of his ingenious plan.

After a second of letting Dumbledore's magnificent plan sink in, Snape said, "Clarify what you mean _one day_?"

"Simple, really. I will give them 24 hours to prove themselves. If they can act civilly towards each other, and maybe, tell me if I am asking to much, form a friendship, then Hermione will be Head Girl along with Draco."

"And if they both end up dead or brutally injured?" Snape asked, curiously.

"Then neither of them will be Heads. This, I guess, is considered their first task as potential Head Boy and Girl."

McGonagall's eyebrows rose, but she remained silent.

Just as McGonagall was pushing her chair out, getting ready to leave and go back to bed, Snape spoke up, "How exactly are they supposed to get back to Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes glittering with one of those I-know-something-you-don't-know looks, "It's all in the past; their answer is in the past."

2:35AM

A/N: Jenn here. Well, I know you guys all probably wanted a heated Draco/Hermione chapter, but this chapter had to be here. Don't worry, there shouldn't be too many more Hogwarts chapters. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews; you guys rock our socks off! (Oh, and btw, we don't try to put the reviews in a certain order, I just list them as I see them. We love _all_ off you!!!)

· Pixieballerina

· Morgan27

· Smrt cids

· Hermione122103

· CozzaGirl16

· Pure Sunshine

· Nelly22

· Average jane

· Applescm

· Jessjica

· XxAnimeLover14xX

· Fionger

· The Punk Rock Goddess

· Elly8

3, C&J


	9. The Fifteenth Hour Awake

DISCLAIMER: JK owns most of it; CJ owns the rest.

Chapter 9: The Fifteenth Hour (Awake)

**9:35AM******

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her pillow was lumpier than the one she was used to, and the sheets seemed thin and cheap. She stared at the stucco ceiling, nothing like the smooth white ceiling at Hogwarts, for quite some time until she remembered where she was… and who she was with.

Hermione stretched her arms out, and instead of one falling on Draco like she had expected, her arm fell to the mattress. Startled by the lack of her bedmate, she rolled over onto her side to see where Draco was. All she saw was empty space.

The events of the previous night flooded into Hermione's mind and she suddenly became worried. _Draco had left her._

Was she a… one night stand?

Hermione sat up in bed and allowed previous conversations that Draco and she had had to unveil themselves in her mind.

_"I've been a complete ass the last 6 years and I have no right to put you in a position like this."_

'Haha,' she couldn't help but think, 'what a funny position to put me in last night.'

_"It doesn't matter whether you are guy or a girl; I still wouldn't lower myself to a mud...muggleborn."_

What if he wasn't joking? Who was she kidding? Draco Malloy couldn't fall in love with anybody. She had screwed up big time last night. Not only had she willingly given Draco her innocence, but a part of her heart as well.

Hermione curled her hands into fists as a silent, angry, tear fell down her cheek. She had trusted him and he had left her. She unclenched her fists, and rubbed the half moon indentations out of her palms. Sliding her feet onto the plush hotel carpet, Hermione quickly grabbed her robe and shoved her hands through the sleeves. After reassuringly checking her appearance in the bathroom mirror, she grabbed the cool, brass doorknob and walked out of the hotel room. She practically flew down the stairs, coming to a complete halt at the end.

Catching her breath, she looked around the room. Nobody was there. Not even the inn keeper. She was hoping that everything would be back to normal in the morning. Apparently it wasn't. Taking in a deep, calming breath, Hermione walked out of the inn, resolving that she _would_ find Draco and let him have it when she did.

**9:45******

Hermione made like a Tom and cruised down the streets of Hogsmeade, looking for any sign of Draco. She stopped every now and then to look into deserted store windows, in hopes of seeing Draco. Shuffling her feet on the dusty road, Hermione stopped at Zonko's joke shop and looked in the window; her last attempt at finding Draco.

She was just about to turn around and go back to the inn when she heard piano music playing in the distance. "_Grande Valse Brilliante_, Chopin" she mumbled under her breath as she turned around, her ears magnets to the music.

Hermione had played piano as a young child, and of course, she was quite good. She recognized this piece immediately. It was one of her favorite pieces to play. She remembered sitting on the piano stool, her fingers gliding over the ivory keys, watching in awe as her parents would dance to the bouncy, playful song. She smiled as she felt her fingers twitch with excitement.

But wait…there were only two current occupants of Hogsmeade, herself and Draco. She obviously wasn't the one playing, so, who could it be? The curious George inside of her got the better of her, so she decided to follow the music flowing through her veins and find the culprit of such magnificent playing abilities.

**9:55******

Hermione's ears led her to a small, run down diner in a more secluded place in Hogsmeade. The yellow paint was flaking off the exterior walls, but even that could not diminish the beauty that flowed out the cracks in the walls.

Slowly twisting the doorknob, Hermione opened the door right as the forte of the song played. Bracing herself, Hermione turned and looked at the black, shiny, but dusty, grand piano in the center of the room.

Draco.

**10:00******

Her jaw dropped as she watched Draco's fingers glide with the elegance of a swan over the shiny, white keys. It showed Hermione a side of Draco she had never seen before, a passionate, yet sensitive side. There was more depth to him than she thought there was.

Draco, who hadn't seen Hermione enter, blushed a deep shade of red when he finally saw her. He halted his playing.

"Go on," Hermione said, all of her anger fading.

Draco, modestly at first, continued playing. He looked up and noticed Hermione's mouth was open in awe. "You better watch out, flies might fly in your mouth," Draco commented as he continued playing.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and walked over to the closed piano. Deciding to be bold, Hermione slithered onto the shiny top of the piano.

Shocked, Draco looked up at her and noticed that the top of her shirt was gaping open in front, exposing quite a bit of cleavage. He knew that she was vulnerable and unaware of this, so he steered his eyes up to meet hers; he respected her too much to take advantage of her like that.

The song finally came to the end, an explosion of piano music in all of its glory, and Draco reached his hands up to put them on Hermione's shoulders in an endearing way. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Hermione slightly blushed before answering, "Yes."

Draco helped Hermione off the piano and grabbed his wand out of his robe pocket. Mumbling a charm, the piano began to play the song Draco was playing earlier. Taking Hermione's hand, Draco led Hermione out to the small, wooden dance floor.

Hermione nervously slid one hand around Draco's neck and took his hand in her other. Draco wrapped one hand around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him; their noses almost touching.

"I have to warn you," Hermione said, looking down at her feet, "I don't waltz much."

Draco laughed, "Do you trust me?"

Hermione voice faltered in her throat when his question triggered her memory of why she was here in the first place. "You left me," Hermione answered finally, a hint of anger present in her voice.__

Still dancing lively, Draco replied, "I didn't mean to, but you looked so angelic when you were sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I am an early riser, and even though I really like you, I don't have the patience to wait in bed with you."

Hermione looked up at him and slightly pulled away, breaking the dance.

Draco met her eyes and found confusion and hurt hiding behind her chocolaty orbs. "What…?"

Hermione looked down, her eyes gazing at everything except his eyes, "You only like me. I mean, maybe I am asking too much, or maybe I am completely blowing this out of proportion, but I _gave_ myself to you last night. I know that some people are okay about doing that without any substance behind it, but I am not like that..." Hermione trailed off, not knowing how else to express herself.

"Hermione…" Draco said, trying to move closer to embrace Hermione in a hug, but she pushed him away.

"No, Draco, I shouldn't have said all that. I'm being silly. I knew what I was doing last night, and I had all the power to stop myself. It's not your fault; I shouldn't be yelling at you like this," Hermione rambled, afraid of what he might say when she stopped talking.

"Hermione, look at me," Draco said, moving closer, not allowing her to block his forthcoming words.

Hermione looked up, her worried eyes cautiously meeting his.

"I _really_ like you, and I promise I will not hurt you. I cannot say that I love you because I simply haven't known you long enough. You have to trust me when I say this. We come from two different worlds, but with time, we can weld them together. Time can change many things. I _really_ do like you Hermione. More than I have ever felt for anybody else. And despite the rumors you might have heard about my promiscuous behavior, I gave myself to you last night, too."

At that, Hermione looked up, and suddenly felt relieved of everything and walked into his waiting arms, "I trust you."

**10:15******

Hermione and Draco both sat on the bench of the piano, occasionally playing a duet from the book abandoned on the piano stand. "So, how did you learn to play this well? I thought your family didn't believe in muggle objects," Hermione asked, curiously.

"What well brought up family doesn't have a piano?" Draco laughed, "My mother is more sensitive to muggle objects so she enrolled a private piano teacher for me before I came to Hogwarts. When I found this piano this morning, I, myself, was surprised to find that I could still play this well. How do you know how to play?"

"Basically the same reason you do. I took lessons before I came to Hogwarts. It was my out from all of the loneliness in my life."

"It seems we have more in common than we let on to," Draco said under his breath.

Before Hermione could reply, Draco cut in, "Do you hear that?"

She did indeed hear it. The sounds of teenagers running through the streets of Hogsmeade filled the room. The mirthful laughter and pungent sounds of joyfulness sugarcoated the small town.

"But I thought it was just you and me?" Hermione asked, as she got up and went to look out the window. She waved her hand to remove the dust and form a little peep-hole. "Harry!" she yelled excitedly as she saw one of her best friends walk past the diner.

Draco rolled his eyes, but followed Hermione out of the diner and onto the street.

"Ron!" Hermione continued to yell as she ran to catch up to the two boys.

Instead of turning around to greet Hermione, they continued walking.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Didn't they hear her? She ran up and walked in front of the two boys, but surprisingly, instead of stopping at her presence, the boys walked right though her, leaving her back to them.

Hermione's mouth dropped and she looked over at Draco, who in return shot her a blank, equally shocked look.

Hermione's breathing quickened and she quickly turned around to face the images of Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, "We're over here!"

Hermione's heartbeat quickened as she walked over to them. Expecting them to finally recognize her, they walked away towards…another Hermione.

An exact look-a-like of Hermione walked out of a book store, her hands full of books. "Hey guys!" she yelled.

The image of Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug, "Here let me help you with that." Harry took out his wand and shrunk all of Hermione's books so they would fit in her pocket.

The image of Hermione nodded in appreciation and put the books in her robe pocket.

The real Hermione turned around and looked at Draco. Her eyes met his as she reached into her own robe pocket and pulled out several shrunk books.

"Draco," she whispered hoarsely, "this is exactly what happened yesterday at this time. This is right after we arrived yesterday."

"We're reliving yesterday," he said as he walked over towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, "We're in the past."

**10:35PM******

**A/N: Jenn here. Wow, I apologize ten million times for taking so incredibly long to update. I had major computer issues; I had almost half of the chapter written then my laptop crashed and I had to completely wipe the hard drive, so I was pretty upset about that. Anywho, I hope you guys get what is happening here. If not, feel free to ask questions. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks so much to:**

**Smrt Cids** **The Punk Rock Goddess: sorry**! As much as I know we all love to read it, we are both horrible at writing those scenes. Catie is writing the next chapter, so there most likely will be more "action" :-D **Niten Gale** **Zoogerbas1: **Oooops!!!**** **Jessjica** **Chamorro** **Applescm** **Carissa** **Dani** **Nelly22** **Fionger** **Cozzagirl16** **Average jane** **Elly8: **According to our reviews, I'm not so sure that you do speak for everybody. We can't please everybody, and there is an actual _plot_ to this story, so some things need to occur for this story to work. **Lazy** **Pixieballerina** **Granger-gurl-rox**

Love,

C&J

P.S. If you want to hear the song that Draco played, go to: =1091327793/sr=2-1/ref=sr21/102-2299845-7175328 and preview _Grande Valse Brilliante_.


End file.
